O Jogo da verdade!
by queenrj
Summary: Os rapazes vão a um famoso programa de tv e participam de uma espécie de jogo de perguntas e respostas. Pelas regras eles não podem se esquivar das perguntas seja qual for o seu conteúdo. Fic baseada em algumas entrevistas concedidas pela banda.


**Essa fic surgiu do nada e foi escrita em pouco mais de dois dias. Eu tive a idéia após ler várias entrevistas dos meninos. Algumas das declarações deles são impagáveis e eu não pude resistir.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Jogo da verdade

Sábado à noite e em um dos estúdios da famosa emissora de TV NHK, o programa de variedade de maior audiência do Japão estava prestes a começar.

A plateia, naquela noite, composta em sua maioria por jovens, estava eufórica enquanto nos bastidores, os produtores se agitavam. O anfitrião da noite, um simpático e sorridente homem de cabelos pretos, recebia os últimos retoques na maquiagem e já fora avisado de que faltava apenas um minuto para o início do programa que era ao vivo.

O homem muito bem vestido com uma calça social preta, camisa de botões azul e um paletó também preto se levantou da cadeira da maquiadora e caminhou por um pequeno corredor até chegar à entrada para o alco. A contagem regressiva foi iniciada e logo a música de abertura do programa pode ser ouvida.

_ Boa noite Japão! - O apresentador disse em um tom alegre ao entrar no palco. Fez uma reverência à plateia e aos telespectadores enquanto era aplaudido de pé.

_ Bom, como vocês todos já devem saber, hoje teremos uma edição especial do nosso programa com um novo quadro estreando que deverá ser exibido uma vez ao mês.

A platéia se agitava ainda mais enquanto o homem falava e uma música animada estava ao fundo.

_ Nossos convidados de hoje também são especiais... _ O apresentador voltou a falar tentando fazer suspense. _ Mas vocês já sabem quem são não é mesmo? - Indagou exibindo um largo sorriso. _Vocês estão ansiosos e confesso que eu também estou.

As jovens na plateia aplaudiram e gritinhos excitados podiam ser ouvidos, arrancando risos do apresentador que não parava de atiçá-las.

_ Ok ok, eu não vou deixá-las ainda mais ansiosas... Dêem as boas vindas a maior banda de JRock da atualidade. THE GAZETTE!

Gritos, muitos gritos histéricos foram ouvidos. Os rapazes entraram no estúdio trajando as roupas usadas durante a gravação do último PV lançado por eles, Leech. A música em questão ecoou pelo ambiente em alto e bom som enquanto eles eram ovacionados pelo público.

Parados de pé no meio de cenário do programa, estavam na costumeira formação e reverenciaram os fãs em sinal de respeito e agradecimento.

Alguns bons minutos depois e os aplausos e gritos histéricos ainda eram ouvidos. Os rapazes sorriam levemente envaidecidos pela demonstração de carinho.

_Ok, quando vocês pararem de gritar, eu posso continuar com o programa. _ O apresentador provocou causando risos a todos e só assim os gritos começaram a cessar. _ Boa noite! _ Pode finalmente cumprimentar seus convidados sem que sua voz fosse abafada. _ Vamos nos sentar?

Os rapazes foram conduzidos até um grande sofá que fazia parte do cenário e que era estofado em um tecido muito alvo contrastando com os trajes completamente negros dos membros da banda. Todos se acomodaram no confortável sofá na seguinte ordem: Aoi na ponta direita seguido de Reita, Ruki, Uruha e Kai. Em uma outra poltrona individual, estava o anfitrião.

_ E então como vocês estão? _ Se dirigiu aos rapazes.

_ Estamos bem. _ Ruki foi quem respondeu. _ Trabalhando **muito.**

_ Imagino que sim. _ O homem disse. _ Nós estamos ouvindo agora o mais novo single lançado por vocês. _ Novos aplausos surgiram e o apresentador estendeu a mão com a qual segurava a capa do single para a câmera mais próxima, enquanto informava sobre a data em que estaria disponível para compra.

_ Como todos devem saber, estamos estreando um quadro novo no nosso programa. _ Os rapazes concordaram com acenos de cabeça. _ O que vocês rapazes não devem saber, é que uma pesquisa foi feita enquanto estávamos na fase de produção. A pesquisa foi feita pela internet através do site da emissora e nós perguntamos quem deveríamos trazer para essa estreia. Nossos computadores registraram milhares de acessos e do total, quase 200 mil pessoas indicaram vocês para participar. Havia votos até mesmo de fora do Japão.

_ Sugoi! - Kai fez uma expressão surpresa pouco antes de exclamar demonstrando sua satisfação e exibiu seu belo sorriso que fez as meninas na plateia gritarem seu nome.

_ Kai-san, vocês têm consciência de que existem fãs do The GazettE em diversas partes do mundo?

_ Hai. _ Kai confirmou. _ Recentemente nós recebemos presentes de fãs lá do Brasil e ficamos bastante impressionados.

_ O Brasil é do outro lado do mundo! _ O apresentador completou.

_ Exatamente. Nós conversamos sobre isso e pensamos. Como foi que eles souberam que a gente existe? _ Kai sorria visivelmente feliz com aquilo.

_ No último show que fizemos em Tóquio para o Gazerock Festival, havia muitos estrangeiros. _ Ruki falou. _ Uma fã nos escreveu dizendo que ficou muito feliz em constatar que havia muita gente de fora do Japão no show. Ela disse no e-mail que um grupo de brasileiros ficou perto dela e que eles curtiram muito o show, dançaram e cantaram todas as nossas músicas. _ O vocalista sorriu não escondendo o orgulho com aquilo.

_ Isso é mesmo incrível! Um grande feito para qualquer banda! _ O homem voltou a falar e viu os outros membros concordarem. _ Isso prova o nível de popularidade de vocês. Ruki-san, deve ficar feliz em saber que sua voz está ecoando em altos falantes do outro lado do mundo e deixando as fãs tão agitadas quanto essas aqui. _ Disse apontando para a plateia. Ruki sorriu, dessa vez um tanto tímido, mas concordou.

_ RUKI!!! _ Um grito agudo e extremamente alto ecoou pelo local vindo do fundo da plateia para onde todas as atenções foram voltadas.

O apresentador se levantou para ver melhor e pode enxergar uma menina pulando de forma frenética lá no fundo. Ela tinha uma caixa em mãos e ergueu o objeto para mostrá-lo.

_ Isso é um presente?_ O apresentador indagou e a viu concordar. _ É um presente para Ruki-san? _ A jovem mais uma vez confirmou. _ Venha até aqui e entregue pessoalmente então.

A garota vibrou com o convite e mais que depressa com a ajuda de alguém da produção se aproximou do palco ofegante e extremamente emocionada.

_ Qual é o seu nome?

_ Mizaki. _ Respondeu trêmula.

_ Você está nervosa? _ O apresentador perguntou confortando-a. _ Você é fã de Ruki-san?

_ De todos eles, mas eu adoro o Ruki-san. Ele é tão kawaii! _ A menina disse eufórica.

_ Então eu vou apresentar você pra ele. Ruki-san?

O vocalista já estava de pé quando o apresentador o chamou e então se aproximou dele e da menina que já começara a chorar diante da proximidade com o ídolo. As devidas apresentações foram feitas e o presente entregue a Ruki que agradeceu. A fã pediu um abraço e o pedido logo foi atendido pelo vocalista embora ele estivesse um tanto tímido com a demonstração de adoração da garota em relação a ele.

Ruki a abraçou carinhosamente por longos minutos enquanto ela chorava e ambos recebiam os aplausos da plateia.

_ Muito bem! Desejo realizado mocinha? - O tom de brincadeira do apresentador fez com que o contato entre fã e ídolo fosse interrompido. A caixa contendo o presente, que fora segurada pelo outro foi devolvida a Ruki e a menina fez uma reverência agradecendo pela oportunidade. _ Pode ir até lá falar com os outros.

A garota foi tímida até os outros integrantes da banda, que se levantaram para cumprimentá-la fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais e derramar mais lágrimas.

Logo após, os comerciais foram anunciados e garrafas de água foram colocadas na mesa de centro em frente ao sofá onde os rapazes estavam sentados para que eles pudessem lubrificar a garganta.

Trinta segundo depois e a característica música do programa voltou a soar anunciando o retorno ao vivo.

_ Estamos de volta com the GazettE a maior banda Jrock da atualidade que veio participar do nosso novo quadro que se chama "SEM SAÍDA". _ Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos e o apresentador sorria satisfeito já imaginando o quanto a audiência do programa estaria subindo naquele momento. _ Eu vou explicar agora no que consiste esse quadro, certo? _ Todos concordaram. _ Nós faremos uma espécie de entrevista com vocês, a mesma pergunta terá que ser respondida por cada um dos membros da banda. _ Explicou. _ A diferença básica é que, essas perguntas podem ser dos mais variados tipos, desde profissionais até absolutamente pessoais. Elas foram elaboradas a partir da sugestão de internautas e telespectadores, além de fãs e pessoas da produção. O mais importante e interessante nessa nossa "conversa", é que os rapazes não poderão se esquivar das perguntas sejam elas quais forem, terão que ser respondidas.

A plateia reagiu imediatamente àquela informação, já imaginando que perguntas seriam feitas e os convidados sentados sobre o sofá branco trocaram olhares imaginando provavelmente no que haviam se metido. Obviamente eles foram comunicados sobre a natureza daquele quadro e sabiam que todas as perguntas teriam que ser respondidas, mas não faziam ideia de que perguntas eram essas. Isso deixava pelo menos alguns deles apreensivos.

_ Vamos começar com o nosso pequeno jogo. _ O apresentador voltou a falar com um sorriso significativo no rosto simpático após ler o roteiro em uma de suas mãos.

_ Quando você viu a pessoa que está a sua esquerda pela primeira vez qual foi a sua impressão? - Foi a primeira pergunta.

**Aoi:** Na primeira vez em que vi Reita, foi no local onde a banda costumava ensaiar. Ele estava sentado em um sofá dedilhando o baixo e me olhou com cara de poucos amigos. Tive a impressão de que ele era alguém muito sério e que seria difícil fazer amizade com ele.

**Reita:** Quando vi Ruki pela primeira vez soube que ele tinha muita energia e não parava quieto. Imaginei que ele era alguém que se irritava facilmente... Ah! Pensei também que ele era _realmente_ baixinho.

As palavras de Reita arrancaram risos dos outros membros da banda principalmente depois que Ruki o fitou fingindo revolta com o que havia ouvido.

**Reita:** Não falei que ele se irrita facilmente. Minha primeira impressão estava certa. – Disse orgulhoso o baixista e Ruki não pode deixar de rir.

_Ruki-san, qual foi a primeira impressão que teve ao ver Kai-san? _ O apresentador o incentivou a continuar.

**Ruki:** Bom... quando vi o Kai, eu pensei que ele era um cara muito simpático e que tinha o sorriso mais incrível que eu já tinha visto. – A platéia gritou concordando com as palavras do vocalista. – Até hoje nunca conheci ninguém capaz de sorrir como o Kai-chan.

**Kai:** Minha primeira impressão do Uruha... hmmm... não sei bem. Acho que foi a de um cara bem calmo. Ele tem uma fala tranqüila então isso me enganou na época. _ Novas gargalhadas foram ouvidas.

_ Isso o enganou?? _ O apresentador perguntou curioso.

**Kai:** É, porque o Uruha não é nada calmo. _ Kai disse sorrindo timidamente enquanto encarava o companheiro que estava ao seu lado.

**Uruha:** Minha primeira impressão foi... Hmm esse cara sabe se produzir. _ O loiro disse em relação a Aoi sem maiores explicações, mas era óbvio que o anfitrião da noite não deixaria por isso mesmo.

_ E o que isso quer dizer exatamente?

**Uruha:** Ele estava usando um casaco grande e grosso que tinha uma pele de animal em volta do pescoço. Uma calça preta justa e botas. Era um casaco bonito. – Explicou com seu jeito peculiar.

**Reita:** Isso quer dizer que você reparou muito nele, não? _ O baixista alfinetou e Uruha permaneceu quieto enquanto os outros riam.

_ Muito bem vamos a outra pergunta. Como é que vocês costumam dormir? Começando com Aoi-san.

**Aoi:** Eu durmo com calças de moletom e camiseta.

**Reita:** Camiseta e boxer. _ O simples pensamento do baixista usando apenas uma boxer fez as meninas gritarem enlouquecidas.

_ O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ O apresentador perguntou cínico e todos riram.

**Ruki:** Eu durmo com uniforme de futebol. _ O pequeno disse simplesmente e o som de um ooooooohhhh vindo da plateia foi ouvido fazendo um sorriso mais do que envergonhado surgir na face do vocalista.

**Kai:** Eu... depende na verdade... se não tiver ninguém por perto eu durmo sem nada. _ Dessa vez foram gritos o que se ouviu no estúdio e Kai ficou vermelho de vergonha se arrependendo imediatamente pelo que disse.

**Uruha:** É por isso que eu nunca vou dormir na sua casa. _ O loiro disse sério mesmo que estivesse brincando.

**Kai:** Mas eu disse que só durmo assim quando não há ninguém por perto. Normalmente eu durmo de cuecas e camiseta. – Explicou.

_ Sua vez Uruha-san.

**Uruha:** Boxer normalmente.

_ Está certo. Vamos à próxima então... deixe-me ver... Essa veio de uma fã. Vocês estão em algum relacionamento agora? - Todos se voltaram para Aoi que sorriu.

**Aoi:** Por que sempre sou eu que começo? _ O moreno indagou sorrindo levemente.

**Ruki:** Primeiro os mais velhos Aoi-chan. – O pequeno provocou e o moreno sorriu ainda mais.

**Aoi:** No momento eu estou me relacionando apenas com os membros da banda. _ O mais velho disse claramente desconversando, mas como não deixou de responder, estava dentro das regras.

**Reita:** Sim. _ Limitou-se a dizer.

**Ruki:** Sim. _ Novos gritos foram ouvidos. O baixista e o vocalista declaravam estar em um relacionamento, isso deu o que pensar.

**Kai: **Não.

**Uruha:** Eu não tenho tempo ultimamente para manter um relacionamento.

_ Como vocês são quando estão apaixonados?

**Aoi:** Extremamente cuidadoso. – O moreno respondeu sem pensar uma segunda vez.

- Você declarou uma vez ser muito cauteloso em todas as situações Aoi-san... – O apresentador procurou instigá-lo a falar mais.

**Aoi:** É verdade e nesse caso sou mais ainda.

**Reita**: Eu sou tranqüilo.

**Ruki:** Eu não sei. – O pequeno disse de uma vez.

**Aoi:** Como não sabe? - O mais velho indagou sorrindo com clara intenção de provocar o outro.

**Ruki:** Não sei. – Ruki voltou a dizer encarando as próprias mãos sobre o colo.

**Kai:** Acho que vamos ter que perguntar para alguém por quem você tenha se apaixonado então... – A sugestão do baterista fez com que o menor voltasse seu olhar para ele. Um sorriso um tanto envergonhado surgia na face do pequeno.

_ Ruki-san, devo lembrá-lo de que vocês não podem se esquivar ou deixar de responder às perguntas. São as regras do nosso jogo. – A voz serena do apresentador pode ser ouvida.

**Ruki:** Okay! Eu.... Quando estou apaixonado.... me dedico muito à pessoa e ao relacionamento. Me entrego de verdade e isso nem sempre é bom, mas quando dá certo.... é ótimo. – Respondeu sorrindo e suspiros apaixonados puderam ser ouvidos.

**Kai:** Eu... não tenho uma resposta pra essa pergunta. Acho que nunca me apaixonei antes. Estou esperando que aconteça. Aí depois eu conto. – As covinhas de Kai se tornaram mais uma vez evidentes diante do largo sorriso dele que parecia tão ingênuo.

- Uruha-san?

**Uruha:** Hã? – O belo loiro fez-se de desentendido.

**Kai:** Sua vez de responder

**Uruha:** Eu realmente esperava que vocês me esquecessem nesse momento. – Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

_ Então, como Uruha-san é quando está apaixonado?

**Uruha:** Eu sou exatamente assim. – Disse gesticulando enquanto apontava para si mesmo. Os demais e nem a platéia pareceram convencidos.

_ Podemos interpretar isso como uma admissão de que você está apaixonado nesse momento? – O apresentador não perdeu a oportunidade e todos riram fitando o loiro que se manteve com um sorriso mascarado no rosto.

**Uruha:** Oh Kami! Vocês tiram conclusões muito precipitadas. O que eu quis dizer é que eu não fico diferente quando estou apaixonado. Eu sou o Uruha de sempre.

**Reita:** Okay, isso é mentira!

**Uruha:** Reita! - O loiro o chamou indignado.

_ Por que diz isso Reita-san?

**Reita:** Por que ninguém é o mesmo quando se apaixona. – Reita disse ainda rindo e fitando o amigo que o encarava sem esboçar qualquer reação no momento. – Além disso, Uruha é _bem_ possessivo. – O guitarrista loiro apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto um leve sorriso adornava seus lábios. Ele fitou os companheiros um a um vendo a expressão na face deles.

Mais alguns comentários foram feitos e Uruha se manteve calado enquanto os ouvia e não deixou de perceber o olhar de Aoi em sua direção, mas ignorou isso.

_ O que vocês costumam fazer ao terminarem um show?

**Aoi:** A primeira coisa que faço quando deixo o palco é beber água.

**Reita:** Eu me jogo no sofá e tento relaxar.

**Ruki:** Faço gargarejo pra lubrificar e relaxar as cordas vocais.

**Kai:** Eu desmaio . – Gargalhadas foram ouvidas diante da declaração tão espontânea do baterista e líder da banda. Era fato conhecido que Kai saía completamente esgotado do palco a cada show e ele não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar isso. – Por que vocês estão rindo? – Perguntou fitando os amigos que riam sem parar. – Não acredito que estão rindo de mim. – Disse fazendo uma cara característica de quem se sentia ultrajado. Uruha levou a mão à cabeça do amigo bagunçando seus cabelos enquanto também ria e o abraçou logo depois.

_ Falando sério Kai-san, o que você faz? – O apresentador também ria.

**Kai:** Mas eu falei sério... – O menino de sorriso encantador disse rindo também. – Certo.. depois que eu acordo do meu desmaio eu saio pelos bastidores pedindo pelo amor de Kami para alguém me fazer uma massagem... – Novos risos foram ouvidos.

**Uruha:** Você nunca teve problemas para encontrar alguém que lhe dê uma massagem Kai-kun.

**Kai:** Isso é verdade. – O moreno confirmou voltando a sorrir.

**Uruha:** Eu relaxo tomando alguma bebida. Geralmente é o que eu faço.

Certo. Vamos a uma outra pergunta. Qual é o seu maior sonho de consumo?

**Aoi:** Meu maior sonho de consumo... é um estúdio completo em casa.

**Reita:** Um álbum autografado do Sex Pistols.

**Ruki:** Hmm... Não sei bem... Eu quero tanta coisa. - O pequeno disse pensativo e depois caiu na risada. - Acho que uma jóia muito bonita e que teria grande significado pra mim.

**Kai: **Uma casa para minha mãe.

**Uruha:** Um clone meu. O Uruha nº 2. - Todos riram diante das palavras do guitarrista loiro e da tranquilidade com que ele as pronunciava, como se fosse algo totalmente plausível.

Se você pudesse ser outro membro da banda, quem você seria e por quê? - O apresentador perguntou e todos pareceram pensar por um momento. - Podemos inverter agora e começar com Uruha-san.

**Uruha**: Certo. Eu acho que seria o Kai.

Por que? - O apresentador indagou.

**Uruha:** Pra mandar em todo mundo.

**Kai:** Eu não mando em todo mundo. - O moreninho disse indignado.

**Ruki:** Manda sim. E o pior de tudo é que ninguém se importa de obedecer. - O vocalista disse parecendo intrigado e logo depois rindo.

**Uruha: **É verdade. Ele vem com essas covinhas dando ordens a todos e não conheço ninguém que consiga resistir. Eu tenho inveja do Kai-kun... - As fãs riam também e chamavam pelo nome do baterista dizendo o quanto ele era kawaii. Aoi gargalhou ao ouvir o companheiro falar.

**Reita:** Você tem inveja do Kai? Isso é sério? - A cara de deboche do baixista era impagável.

**Uruha:** Já reparou como esse cara consegue tudo o que quer? Ele deve enfeitiçar as pessoas com essas covinhas e hipnotizar com esse sorriso... sei lá. - Todos, sem exceção gargalharam. Era incrível para as pessoas como Uruha dizia coisas do tipo, tendo na bela face uma expressão absolutamente séria e logo depois ria.

Passada a comoção causada pelas palavras do loiro, o próprio apresentador teve que se controlar. Ele estava divertindo-se muito naquele programa. Tão logo se recompôs, pediu que os rapazes continuassem.

**Kai:** Eu gostaria de ser o Ruki pra poder bagunçar aquele santuário que ele chama de quarto.

**Ruki:** Ninguém. - Disse simplista.

**Reita:** Eu queria ser o Aoi pra poder falar três dialetos diferentes. - Disse rindo de forma travessa como se pensasse no que poderia fazer, caso pudesse falar sem que ninguém entendesse.

**Aoi: **Eu. Porque eu gosto de ser eu mesmo.

_ Que tipo de pessoa, as pessoas dizem que você é?

**Aoi:** As pessoas não fala muito sobre mim.

**Reita**: Dizem que sou gentil e muito impaciente.

**Ruki:** Isso é verdade.

**Reita:** O que é verdade? - O baixista indagou encarando o pequeno.

**Ruki:** Você é gentil... - O pequeno disse visivelmente envergonhado e logo tratou de completar. - e impaciente também. - Reita apenas sorriu enquanto encarava o menor que olhava para um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

E quanto a você Ruki-san? Como as pessoas dizem que você é?

**Ruki:** Nervoso.

**Todos:** Isso é verdade também. - Foi impossível conter o riso ao ver a face do pequeno. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso com a reação dos amigos.

**Kai:** Me dizem que sou uma pessoa interessante.

**Uruha:** Uma pessoa "no meu tempo".

Qual é o melhor lugar para você relaxar?

**Aoi:** O palco.

_ Mesmo? - O apresentador perguntou surpreso. - Você se sente relaxado no palco?

**Aoi:** Sim.

**Reita:** Minha casa com certeza.

**Ruki**: Quarto.

Seu quarto ou qualquer quarto Ruki-san? - Apresentado resolveu mais uma vez instigar.

**Ruki:** Hmm.. meu quarto principalmente. Mas dependendo da ocasião, nada me impede de relaxar em outro que não seja o meu. - O pequeno respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

**Kai:** Definitivamente, meu quarto.

**Uruha**: O melhor lugar para se relaxar é em um bar. - Disse convicto.

**Ruki**: Uruha seu alcoólatra! - O vocalista fitou o amigo rindo sorrindo.

**Uruha:** Eu sabia que iria causar essa reação. - O loiro alto também sorria. - Eu estou brincando. - Acho que o ideal para relaxar é ir para o interior. Um lugar tranquilo e com ar puro.

Como vocês passa seu tempo livre?

**Aoi:** Ocasionalmente toco guitarra. Mas também passo muito tempo na banheira pensando na vida, compondo...

**Reita:** Eu durmo muito e jogo video game.

**Ruki**: Fico no meu quarto não fazendo absolutamente nada.

**Kai:** Eu assisto vídeos e faço músicas.

Uruha: Eu faço o que me dá prazer.

Que seria? - O tom malicioso do apresentador não passou despercebido por ninguém.

**Uruha**: Oh, mas eu já respondi à pergunta. - Disse fazendo a sua melhor cara de anjinho e sorrindo.

- Certo. Vamos a uma outra pergunta. Qual é o seu maior sonho de consumo?

**Aoi:** Meu maior sonho de consumo... é um estúdio completo em casa.

**Reita:** Um álbum autografado do Sex Pistols.

**Ruki:** Hmm... Não sei bem... Eu quero tanta coisa. - O pequeno disse pensativo e depois caiu na risada. - Acho que uma jóia muito bonita e que teria grande significado pra mim.

**Kai: **Uma casa para minha mãe.

**Uruha:** Um clone meu. O Uruha nº 2. - Todos riram diante das palavras do guitarrista loiro e da tranquilidade com que ele as pronunciava, como se fosse algo totalmente plausível.

Se você pudesse ser outro membro da banda, quem você seria e por quê? - O apresentador perguntou e todos pareceram pensar por um momento. - Podemos inverter agora e começar com Uruha-san.

**Uruha**: Certo. Eu acho que seria o Kai.

Por que? - O apresentador indagou.

**Uruha:** Pra mandar em todo mundo.

**Kai:** Eu não mando em todo mundo. - O moreninho disse indignado.

**Ruki:** Manda sim. E o pior de tudo é que ninguém se importa de obedecer. - O vocalista disse parecendo intrigado e logo depois rindo.

**Uruha: **É verdade. Ele vem com essas covinhas dando ordens a todos e não conheço ninguém que consiga resistir. Eu tenho inveja do Kai-kun... - As fãs riam também e chamavam pelo nome do baterista dizendo o quanto ele era kawaii. Aoi gargalhou ao ouvir o companheiro falar.

**Reita:** Você tem inveja do Kai? Isso é sério? - A cara de deboche do baixista era impagável.

**Uruha:** Já reparou como esse cara consegue tudo o que quer? Ele deve enfeitiçar as pessoas com essas covinhas e hipnotizar com esse sorriso... sei lá. - Todos, sem exceção gargalharam. Era incrível para as pessoas como Uruha dizia coisas do tipo, tendo na bela face uma expressão absolutamente séria e logo depois ria.

Passada a comoção causada pelas palavras do loiro, o próprio apresentador teve que se controlar. Ele estava divertindo-se muito naquele programa.

- Humm.. está certo. Agora pergunta, esta encaminhada por um fã. Qual foi o lugar.... mais exótico em que vocês fizeram amor?

**Aoi: **Hmm... - O membro mais velho da banda baixou o olhar não escondendo a timidez. – Por que eu sempre tenho que ser o primeiro? – Indagou coçando a nuca.

**Ruki:** Nós já dissemos por quê. – Falou sorrindo enquanto fitava a face do amigo, sabendo o quanto ele estava sem jeito.

**Aoi:** O lugar mais exótico.... acho que foi num elevador. - Respondeu finalmente.

**Reita**: Na sala de aula durante o colegial. – Reita falou sem pensar muito e logo depois sorriu vendo o som de surpresa vindo da platéia. – Não havia ninguém no colégio e foi depois das aulas. – Esclareceu.

**Ruki:** Pra mim foi .... no banheiro de uma boate.

**Kai:** Na praia... – O moreno disse um tanto sonhador.

**Reita**: Pelo visto foi bom, né? – O baixista implicou ao ver a face do amigo e Kai sorriu.

**Uruha:** Minha moto.

- O que tem a sua moto? – Indagou curioso.

**Uruha:** Foi o lugar mais exótico pra mim. – O loiro respondeu simplesmente alheio ao frisson que causou na platéia que emitia gritos cada vez mais histéricos.

_ Isso faz pouco tempo então? Se não estou enganado sua moto é nova.

**Uruha**: Uau! Vocês não deixam escapar nada. – O guitarrista loiro disse rindo dessa vez. Exibindo seu conhecido sorriso de criança. – Não tem muito tempo mesmo... – Confirmou para delírio das fãs.

Essa pergunta foi encaminhada por alguém muito curioso... - Fêz-se suspense. - Quando foi a última vez que você teve uma relação sexual?

**Ruki:** Oh Kami-sama! - Ruki resmungou sorrindo de forma desconcertada e imediatamente corou.

Vou deixar que vocês escolham quem será o primeiro. Algum voluntário?

**Uruha**: Temos mesmo que responder?

Sim.

**Uruha:** E eu tenho que falar a verdade?

Sim.

**Uruha:** Mesmo?

**Reita:** Fala logo Uruha! - O baixista disse esticando o braço e atingindo o amigo com um tapa leve atrás da cabeça, fazendo todos gargalharem inclusive o guitarrista loiro.

**Uruha:** Okay! - O loiro ainda ria. - A última vez foi ontem à noite. - Não é preciso dizer que as mais variadas fantasias pairavam nas cabeças das dezenas de homens e mulheres que estavam no auditório. E os gritos frenéticos foram ouvidos, mas estes não pareceram afetar o loiro, pois ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido.

**Kai**: ...

**Uruha:** Não vai responder Kai-kun? - Uruha provocou vendo que o amigo, se pudesse se esconderia sob a terra.

Kai, lembre-se de que não pode fugir da pergunta.

**Kai**: Eu não vou fugir.... Foi há uma semana. Não temos muito tempo... - Disse coçando os fios atrás da cabeça de forma envergonhada. O guitarrista loiro lançou-lhe um sorriso cúmplice como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia.

**Ruki**: Há uns três dias... não estou bem certo.

**Reita**: Hoje pela manhã. - A declaração do baixista fez novos gritos ecoarem. Houve um momento em que parecia que uma das jovens na plateia correria até o palco, mas qualquer que fosse sua intenção, ela foi impedida por um dos seguranças.

Ruki e Reita trocaram olhares que não podiam ser percebidos por quem não estivesse prestando atenção e o do baixista parecia inquiridor. Ruki o olhou de volta por apenas alguns instantes e depois desviou o olhar.

Quando a euforia na plateia foi reduzida, o apresentador se voltou para o guitarrista moreno.

Aoi-san, é a sua vez.

**Aoi:** Foi ontem à noite também. - Disse simplesmente não parecendo se dar conta do que havia feito. Apenas quando novos gritos foram ouvidos e quando pode ver a expressão na face do apresentador e dos outros membros é que ele pareceu perceber. - Não foi com ele! - Disse rapidamente apontando para Uruha que balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Eu não disse que foi. - O apresentador se defendeu.

**Aoi:** Mas aposto que pensou... - O moreno disse parecendo uma criança emburrada.

Por que acha isso Aoi-san? - A face do apresentador era a mais inocente possível, mas seu sorriso não escondia seus reais pensamentos.

Reita ria descontroladamente escondendo-se atrás de Ruki que sorria levemente olhando para o desatento amigo.

O apresentador chamou novamente pelos comerciais e anunciou que na volta haveria uma apresentação ao vivo da banda.

....................................

Momentos depois, os rapazes estavam no palco tocando alguns de seus maiores sucessos para delírio do fãs. O desempenho era o mesmo dos lives. Tocavam com paixão não importava o local, porque faziam aquilo que amavam.

Quinze minutos depois a apresentação ia sendo encerrada e ao mesmo tempo o programa. O apresentador falava tendo a introdução de mais uma música da banda ao fundo e despedia-se de sua audiência, anunciando as atrações da próxima semana.

.....................................................

Após saírem do palco e conversarem um pouco com o apresentador que teceu muitos elogios a eles, os rapazes foram conduzidos ao espaçoso camarim destinado a eles. Entraram e a porta logo foi fechada pelo último a passar por ela, Uruha.

O loiro parou atrás da porta fitando a todos. Reita havia se sentado no sofá e vendo a expressão séria do amigo de infância, que fitava o guitarrista moreno enquanto este pegava uma garrafa de água no frigobar, não conseguia parar de rir. Ruki sentou ao lado do baixista para também apreciar a cena que viria a seguir. Kai permaneceu de pé e olhava de um amigo para o outro esperando pelos acontecimentos.

O que foi? - Aoi indagou quando se virou após pegar a garrafa de água e deu de cara com o olhar dos amigos e principalmente com o do loiro que o encarava tendo os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Uma risada alta de Reita foi ouvida e logo depois uma reclamação já que Ruki o havia beliscado para que ele parasse. Uruha passou a caminhar lentamente em direção a Aoi que ainda o olhava espantado com sua expressão séria. O loiro parrou a frente do moreno a pouquíssimos centímetros de distãncia.

Aoi... - O loiro iniciou tendo agora as mãos na cintura. - Você é um idiota. - Disse sério e o moreno baixou os olhos parecendo um menininho que era repreendido por alguém mais velho depois de fazer uma grande besteira.

O olhar de Kai e Ruki demonstrava que eles se compadeciam do amigo. Apenas Reita continuava a rir daquilo.

Como você pode dizer aquilo Aoi? Olha pra mim. - Quando o moreno levantou os olhos negros para fitar os castanhos do loiro viu um sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados. - Você é tão deliciosamente bobo Aoi. Se entregou tão facilmente... - Uruha disse divertido e Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior.

Eu sei. - Disse por fim e logo depois sentiu os lábios do loiro tocando os seu de forma doce. - Desculpe. - Pediu.

Não se desculpe koi. Eu não dou a mínima se souberem sobre nós ou não. - Os dois se abraçaram sob os olhares dos amigos que agora sorriam docemente. Todos sabiam do relacionamento dos guitarristas e isso de forma alguma era um problema.

Ruki e Reita também tinham um relacionamento e este era bem mais recente. Os dois ainda estavam se conhecendo enquanto amantes e companheiros, por isso eram bem mais discretos na frente dos outros.

Nee Ru-chan – Reita chamou o pequeno falando próximo ao seu ouvido. - Você por acaso esqueceu da manhã incrível que nós tivemos hoje? - Perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente e fez o pequeno corar da forma que ele adorava ver.

Não Rei-chan. Eu não esqueci. O que você queria? Que eu me entregasse como fez o Aoi? - Um pequeno sorrido adornava os lábios e Ruki e o sorriso de Reita se alargou antes que ele aplicava um rápido beijo nos lábios do menor.

Okay gente, vamos nos arrumar para ir embora. Já está tarde. - Kai chamou a atenção dos amigos.

Tem algum compromisso Kai-kun? - Uruha perguntou sorrindo.

Ah, eu soube que tem um certo alguém que volta de turnê hoje... - Reita provocou como sempre.

Ah, então essa é a razão da pressa! Mais algumas horas de diferença e sua resposta quanto a última vez que tinha feito sexo seria bem diferente, não é Kai-kun?

Cala a boca Uruha e vai logo se trocar. - O moreninho ordenou. As bochechas corando violentamente.

Logo todos estavam prontos e eles deixaram os estúdios de tv sendo conduzidos pelo motorista da PSC até seus destinos.

* * *

**E então? Foi engraçada não foi? E terminou de modo fofo.**

**Como eu disse no início não pude resistir. Eu precisava fazer uma alusão às declarações do Aoi na famigerada entrevista para MusiQ.**

**Usei outras entrevistas também e boa parte das resposta na fic são as mesmas que eles deram, eu só apimentei um pouco algumas partes.**

**Mandei seus reviews.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
